


Smut

by LampPost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPost/pseuds/LampPost
Summary: Are you horny for professor snape? Then this is for you.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Smut

You have been practically living with Severus Snape for months. You aren't officially dating but it's getting there. Ugh fuck Severus and his slow emotions. 

After work you get back to your flat and put down your things, calling out for Snape. The flat isn't very big but it's got character. The beige walls have dark shelves covering parts of them. You have a muggle television above your fireplace and the down the hall a bit more is your bedroom. 

You walk into the kitchen and see your unofficial boyfriend. He has the apron you bought him as a joke on, it has a big heart on the front and it's covered in frills.

You smile and quietly walk over to him and look over his shoulder. You wrap your arms around his middle and press your body against his while he makes dinner.

He shifts slightly like he's surprise (he was just humoring you), then you press your nose against the nape of his neck and drag it into his hair which is tied in a bun. 

He smells of spice and cigarettes like always. You pull one hand back from his waist and slowly slide it down his backside which is covered in batman bottoms. 

You're still tracing shapes along the back of his upper thigh with your nail when he announces that dinner is ready.

He turns around with the barest hint of pink on his cheeks and starts to make you a plate.

"Thank you for the meal, Severus. How was your day?"

He grumbles about how the gryffindors were starting fights again with the slytherins. You are aware that your (unofficial) boyfriend was not very good with little kids, even if he had tons of practice.

The black haired man sits at the table and glares at you until you sit with him. (So cute..) 

When you finish with dinner you both make your way over to the couch and watch his favorite show (Literally anything that has Gordon Ramsey in it.)

You throw a blanket over the both of you and you lay down with Snape. Your leg is over his waist and your arm is wrapped around his back. 

Severus looks at you and asks why you're staring at him. He's never been one to beat around the bush, which you love. 

"You're perfect." 

He sharply turns his head back to the tv spluttering out a response. You turn his head back to you and press your lips against his. They were surprisingly soft, and his tongue was warm as it lightly pressed on your lips. 

You open your mouth and press harder than before, using your tongue to fight his. You're very competitive even when kissing. 

He lets you dominate his mouth, and you straddle him. 

"Y/n!" Severus moans as you pull anyway from his mouth. You've started to very gentle palm his dick, feeling it get harder. 

Your mouth moves to his neck and you lick a slow swipe up his neck and to his earlobe, which you take into your mouth. You lick and rub his soft earlobe, dragging your tongue along the side. 

You continue around his neck, only grazing your teeth on it, although you want nothing more than to sink your teeth in and mark him.

Sev is moaning and his hands are groping your ass, and he moves them to your thighs which are shivering with anticipation.

"Fuck, stop teasing me y/n!" He growls. He pushes you down until your hot pussy is rubbing on his dick. You moan and grab his throat, choking him. 

His hands are making their way under your shirt, and to your breasts. He takes off your bra, leaving your shirt on and licks against your tight shirt fabric, his tongue pushing against your nipple. 

"Severus!" You moan. He knows this drives you crazy. The friction from the shirt on your breasts combined with his mouth? Hot as fuck, at least to you that is. 

He moves to the other nipple and uses one hand to squeeze you gently. You start grinding against his hard dick, seeing the slight wet spot on hid pants. He stops what he's doing to gasp. 

"Do you like that baby?" You ask panting. His eyes are half open, hair having fallen out of his bun, and theres a bit of drool on his chin. You wonder what you did in a past life to make this one so perfect. 

"Obvi- ously!" He grunts. You take off his shirt and he does the same to you. You slide your hands down his chest, he is quite slim, not very muscular, just how you like it. 

The mood is then ruined by a shout. Snape gasps and you fall onto the floor. Quickly you turn around, almost having your wand out when you hear-

"You fucking Donkey!" Confused and topless you look around frantically until finally realising it was just Gordon Ramsey. You look at your (unofficial) boyfriend and let out a loud cackle, he still looks shook and it makes you laugh even louder. 

You turn off the TV and run to your bedroom, he understands what's happening and races you. His long legs catch up faster than you like. 

You look at him pass you, and the both of you turn into your bedroom. Being careful not to knock over any books or decorations. Severus kicks his pants off, making his way over to you. He is wearing tight boxers, and it allows you to see his (quite big) bulge. 

You take off your own pants. and push him onto the bed, crawling over him again.

"It's my turn." He whispers into you ear and grips your waist as he flips you both over. You bend your legs and cross your ankles around his back. You can feel your wet vagina pulse as he presses against you. 

"I'm going to fuck your tight pussy." He growls, and you unhook your legs to pull off your underwear, tossing them to the floor. 

He slides off his boxers, while you spit into your hand and rub it against your nether regions. Your back arches and he comes over and gets back into position. 

Severus grinds his dick on your clit, causing you to moan and shiver. He does that twice more before pulling back to put his face between your thighs. 

You spread your legs eagerly, and he shoves his tongue in you. He pulls it out before doing it again. Your hands wrap around his head, pulling his hair back and pressing him down. 

Snape presses his face against you, and starts licking and sucking on your clit. He inserts his middle finger in you and curls it. His long finger curls and pumps in you a few times before adding another finger. 

You moan and grope your breasts while he fucks you with his fingers. After a particulary hard suck on your clit, he pulls back and gets out the lube. 

"Fuck me over the side of the bed," You moan and try to stand up but your legs are shaking too much. Sev steadies you pushes your face into the bed, keeping your legs on the floor. 

You spread your legs a bit and he inches his way inside you, he groans and wraps his hands around your waist, bending over and pushing you tigther against him. 

You push back with all your might, taking him in. You feel like you're going to burst with how big he is. Snape, lets you get adjusted before pulling back and snapping his hips against yours. 

"Sev!" You cry reaching your arm out and gripping onto the bedsheets. His breath is shaking as he pulls a ways out and pushes back into you. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as he begans pounding you. 

Then you feel him grab the back of your hair and pull up, causing you to arch your back farther. His head is down by your ear and you hear him moan. 

The sound makes you tingle all over your body. He fucks you harder, and you gasp. 

"I'm going to cum!" You say, panting. 

You cry out as you shiver and orgasm. Severus keeps fucking you, letting you ride out your orgasm until he cums.

"Y/n!" He shouts before falling against you and holding on. You and him pant for a minute, then he pulls out and lifts you up, pulling you onto the bed with him. He covers you up and you doze for a while. 

Finally you get up and use the bathroom. You start up a shower and your "unofficial" boyfriend joins you. 

As Snape washes your hair he asks you-

"At some point would you be willing to peg me?"

Well this isn't what you were expecting but you're down. You love dominating your "unofficia-" you have an idea. 

"Only if you allow me to be your girlfriend." 

He pauses before raising an eyebrow. 

"I thought we were already dating?"

You look at him in shock and ask when that happened. 

"You asked me to date you like a week ago." Severus explains, you tell him that you never did.

Snape looks surprised for a minute and then realizes, "Oh, that must have been a dream. Sorry y/n."

"So all this time I've been worrying about you not wanting to date me, when in reality you already thought we were dating?!?" 

He chuckles and says I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, I hope I did okay.


End file.
